Red Giants
Progenitors: '-data- *'Chapter Master: '-data- *'Homeworld: -data- *'Fortress-Monastery: '-data- *'Descendants: '-data- *'Colours: '''Red, Black *'Coat of Arms:' Two crossed arms with clenched fists *'Specialty: Wave tactics, Numbers, Giants *'Battle Cry: '''Blood of Gods! Strength of Giants! *'Allegiance: Khorne Organisation Not much is known about Red Giants, however during Defence of Prothera they fielded around 130 Fallen Astartes. Some of them were from other warbands, showing that this Renegade Chapter has some kind of connections with other Traitors. Probably the most disturbing of their allies was Ashkenor the Wrathbringer, Chaos Sorcerer. Previous encounters Ghosts of Retribution have first met Red Giants in the space hulk known as Dark Sister in 317.M41. They were clearly feeling at home there, it is quite possible that it is either their permanent base or one of the outposts. Skirmish was inconclusive and Ghosts left space hulk without properly exploring it. Almost a decade later, in 326.M41 Red Giants and Ghosts fought in Defence of Prothera, where Red Giants achieved a clear victory despite being outnumbered and in a lot worse position. This is only more proof that they are dangerous opponents. In 338.M41 Chapter decided to strike at the heart of enemy and launched an attack on Dark Sister. In the ensuing battle two brothers were lost and 32 Red Giants were killed, but in the end Chapter Master decided to withdraw and destroy cursed space hulk with orbital weaponry. While from the extracted information from prisoner during the battle it was clear that not all of the Red Giants were located on the space hulk at the time, it is safe to assume that many of them perished, including Ashkenor the Wrathbringer. This was a painful blow to the Red Giants. Origins There are strong suspicions, that they are a recently fallen Chapter because of their relatively recent technologies and coherent organisation, which has long since broken down among the original Traitor Legions. However to know more about their history would require to research Imperial records of the heretical Chapters in Sector Deus. Mark of Giant Some of the Red Giants that have been spotted on the battlefield were reported to be a lot bulkier, higher and more muscular than regular Astartes. The reason behind this is unknown, however it is speculated that it might be some geneseed mutation that deforms them when their growth is unchecked. Alternatively, it could be fruits of some dark ritual, where Renegades have tried to make themselves into real 'giants'. These gigantic warriors are extemely dangerous in melee combat and seem to be unable to feel fear or pain, they should be approached with caution. Recent activity In 353.M41 the Ghosts recieved a report that several years ago, at least 3 Chaos Warbands, the Deathmongers Invocators and Red Giants gathered in the faraway Calixis Sector, where they were engaged by Ultramarines but managed to survive. Red Giants Chosen.jpg|Chosen of Khorne, afflicted by the Mark of the Giant Red Giants Tac.jpg|Red Giant in battle Red Giants.jpg|One of the Red Giants during Defence of Prothera Category:Heretic